What Hurts the Most
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Growing up being Loric isn't easy enough, but each of them have one thing they regret the most. The thing that hurts enough to haunt them, and make them who they are now.


What Hurts the Most

_One _

It's dangerous to love when you're on the run.

She was sure of her emotions for him. He did everything with her, and though he didn't know what she was, that made their love that more bittersweet. Heidi always gave her grief about it, at least about the parts she knew. Her Cepan never did quite understand her bond with him, and how much he meant to her. She was grateful he was able to live in the end, but she always knew she wouldn't.

The only thing she regretted with never letting him in.

* * *

_Two _

She shouldn't have sent that message.

Perhaps she would've lived that way, but she was heartbroken. Conrad was her best friend, and living without him was almost unbearable. She was desperate for help before she died herself. She wanted to make her late protector proud. But it ended in her own death, leaving behind everything they'd both worked for what remained for her childhood.

She almost resented the emotions she had for the man who'd become like her father.

* * *

_Three _

He was a helper, but he had a certain tenancy not to help himself.

Perhaps it was always too good to be true. Hunmek and he had remained in the same place for almost all of their lives, peacefully hiding in a little village. The scars were not questioned and they blended in as well as if it was their own planet. He'd befriended many small children and never minded lending a hand, but he hardly trained because of that.

In his death, he almost wished he'd been a bit more selfish.

* * *

_Four _

He was absolutely prepared for the Mogs.

Henri had seen to that personally. His testosterone eventually got the better of him, though, and he fell in love. For the first time in his life, he allowed himself to love someone as much as he loved Henri, just in a romantic way. He considered Sarah to be 'the one', and he couldn't shake his feelings no matter how he tried. She was always there, in his dreams and his nightmares. She had his heart, and he couldn't help but consider the fact his love for her is what got his Cepan killed.

He doesn't regret having her, though, and he hates it.

* * *

_Five _

She is a lone wolf.

She had more protection that the other Loric, and it not been for that, she would've been on her own from the age of ten. She had trained by then, of course, but her Cepan's daughter was her teammate for four years. Whether she wants to admit or not, Summer is one of the main reasons she made it that long. From fourteen she became fiercely independent, embracing her introversion fully and growing to distaste the planet she existed on. Her only passion is for killing the Mogs, and though she is not alone in that standpoint, they still have something they are fighting for.

She truly has nothing left, but she prefers it that way.

* * *

_Six _

Katarina taught her to be a deadly fighter, but she also taught her how to love.

She adored Katarina and considered her to be her own mother for all of her childhood. But when she lost that sweet woman, she plummeted from the age of eleven. Her deadly fighting was at first in her honor, but then it became from her own heartbreak and bitterness. She grew colder and made it on her own, never stopping to love another. When she met Four, she thought of him as a bit ditsy. But as she continued on with their mission and her powerful fighting style, she began to inadvertently love him.

He loves another, though, and she is not meant to love.

* * *

_Seven _

From the second she was in the orphanage, she was never physically alone.

The Sister were always down the girls' necks, watching sternly and punishing at least one constantly. She didn't have any friends, of course, being an introvert and awkwardly placed when she still had a 'mother'. She merely set herself into the motions, taking paddlings as the came and playing by the Sisters' rules. She became another nameless face, a Loric forced to be one of the humans. It wasn't the hiding she minded, however. It was the lack of knowledge about _her _true belonging, and it was the fact her Cepan no longer cared. Adelina lost sight of not only Lorien, but about her Garde and stopped caring for her just as much.

From the second she was in the orphanage, she was always emotionally alone.

* * *

_Eight _

Love for the humans was risky.

Reynolds was a piece of work, a true one-of-a kind. Both males loved each other in a father-son relationship and 'fed' off of each others energy, always training or talking about Lorien. They never lost sight of what was important until Reynolds found Lola, or rather she found them. He became distanced from his young Garde, and when the betrayal took place. said young Garde barely made it out himself. He was left alone on the mountain, and he swore that he would never love. Of course it was not in him never to have affection for another- he somehow knew that even then- but he had enough knowledge about himself to know part of it was true.

He could and would never love a human in Reynolds' honor, and he never did.

* * *

_Nine _

His own emotions were his worst nightmare.

He and Sandor never quite had a parental/child relationship; it was far more relaxed. They played a lot outside of training when he was young, but as they both grew older, things grew more distanced. Training became their time together, and aside from that it was mainly Sandor looking after his charge. Moving to Chicago brought them both their seperate outlets, and he became reserved. His one time falling in love ended in him losing not only her, but the only thing that was truly important to him to him deep down.

He doesn't allow himself to feel as much as possible, and none of the others know how painful it is.

* * *

_Ten _

She grew up in hiding, never knowing anything else.

Without her Legacies she perfected her enhancements, then constantly shifted ages to throw the Mogs off. She lived under her papa's instruction, always listening carefully and doing everything he like a good girl. It made her quite smart and a strategic thinker, just like the man who raised her. Not ever becoming a brutal fighter or trainer, though made her maintain her innocence. She was still able to fit in with humans and accept them with open arms, though she knew it was not where she belonged. She could still somewhat be a little girl and have a childhood with her assigned father.

Her innocence makes her naive in ways, though, and she can't help but resent herself for that.


End file.
